Whoops!
by Disney's Darling
Summary: Tohru prepares breakfast, then goes up to inform Shigure and Ayame. She walks in on... That would be telling! I HATE the title, so suggestions are prayed for. Rated for suggestiveness and to be on the safe side.


Whoops!

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my FIRST Fruits Basket fic! (Since it's my first in this fandom, PLEASE be nice!) It's my new obsession, and for those of you who care (if anyone actually does) here are my top three favourite characters: Yuki, Ayame, and Momiji. My OTPs for this fandom (in case anyone else cares about this too) are Yuki/Tohru and Ayame/Shigure. Hopefully everyone's IC and you enjoy this fic!

PS. I hate the title, so suggestions are MORE THAN WELCOME.

"Good morning everyone!" sang Tohru as she prepared breakfast. Seeing as Ayame was here (he had arrived the night before in his typical flamboyant fashion) and he had never actually had one of Tohru's home-cooked meals, Tohru decided to go all out. She rummaged through the pantry, food flying everywhere as she searched for flour, milk, eggs, sugar, bacon, and suchlike to create a breakfast buffet; she didn't know what Ayame liked, so a buffet was perfect; everyone could pick and choose. Besides, Ayame and Yuki both could use some extra nourishment; they were both teetering on the edge of unhealthily slender.

Kyo, who always got up early out of habit from training in the mountains, sped downstairs first, grunting out a "Morning" to Tohru before taking his place at the table and waiting. Yuki was the next to arrive; he wandered downstairs sleepily, not being a morning person. Kyo eyed him warily, remembering the first (and last) time he'd tangled with Yuki while Yuki was asleep. Yuki was more polite with his greeting; he quietly said "Good morning, Tohru-kun," before rubbing his eyes and sitting down, still yawning.

"Where's the others?" inquired Yuki sleepily.

"Still sleeping, I suppose. But let them sleep until breakfast is ready," said Tohru.

Nothing more was said for a few minutes, Tohru dashing around the kitchen, flipping pancakes and eggs, turning bacon, wiping up oil spits from said bacon, and generally keeping busy. When the delicious aroma from all the fried goodness was particularly strong, Tohru thought of something the all-out buffet was missing; something light and fresh. She settled on a fruit salad, enlisting Yuki's help in watching everything while she chopped and sliced. Yuki also helped her set out the buffet, set the table, and generally finish everything off.

After everything was ready, Shigure and Ayame's absence was apparent. "Someone oughta go get Shigure and Ayame," Kyo grunted.

"I will!" volunteered Tohru enthusiastically.

"Really, Tohru, I can-" offered Yuki.

"No, it's fine, Yuki-kun. It'll just take a second," said Tohru.

Skipping happily up the stairs, Tohru slid slightly open each paper door in turn until she found Shigure's room. And Ayame, in Shigure's room. And Ayame on top of Shigure. On the bed. Making out.

Tohru's mouth fell open. Try as she might, she couldn't look away. Now that she thought about it, Shigure and Ayame did drop an awful lot of hints that their relationship wasn't 'just friends'. As Tohru was trying to process what she had just seen and her previous thoughts, Shigure's hands had moved to Ayame's hair, and Ayame's had moved to slide around Shigure's waist. Tohru was contemplating knocking on the door like she had just come up and hadn't seen anything, when she turned to pull herself together, and stubbed her toe… squeaking out "Ouch!" before gasping and covering her mouth with both hands.

All thoughts of breakfast long gone, Tohru quickly stepped back, hearing Shigure swear. Ayame, on the other hand, seemed much more relaxed, giggling as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and shook his hair out.

Shigure answered the door first.

"So what brings you up here, Tohru?" Shigure asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Well, I made breakfast, and it's ready now…" Tohru garbled, trying to act like she hadn't just seen Shigure and Ayame enjoy a good-morning makeout session.

Still trying to act normal, Shigure hurried downstairs.

"What was that, Tohru?" inquired Ayame cheerfully.

"Well, breakfast is ready, Ayame-san," said Tohru, much more comfortable since Ayame seemed to be unperturbed at what Tohru might have seen.

"Excellent!" Ayame rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I've heard so much about your meals."

"Well, they're not that special…" Tohru said modestly.

"Nonsense! I shall personally tell you what I think after breakfast, though I expect it will be perfect." stated Ayame.

With that, Ayame turned downstairs, Tohru following and trying not to think about what she had witnessed. Now that she thought about it, Ayame and Shigure both seemed to hint often that they were 'friends with benefits' or something similar. And it surprised Tohru that she had no qualms about Shigure and Ayame's newly-discovered relationship; it was their choice, after all. And heck, she was living in Shigure's house; she could hardly object.

Once downstairs, Tohru saw everyone sitting patiently, politely waiting for their chef to return. After declaring that everyone could help themselves, all of them jumped up and started serving.

After breakfast had been eaten and cleared up, Tohru noticed that Shigure was still awkward, although he'd seemed normal at breakfast. Noticing Tohru with a worried expression on her face, Ayame took her aside.

"I know what you saw-"

"I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" interjected Tohru.

"I know that too. But don't worry about Shigure. He knows you all think he's a perv, but he just doesn't want you to think he's _that_ disgusting."

"Do Yuki and Kyo-kun know?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"If they haven't figured it out by now, they're incredibly thick. But you're so innocent, I don't blame you for not picking it up. Anyway, I'll talk Shigure round. You don't have any problems with it, do you?"

"No! Of course not!" Tohru reassured.

"Good." Ayame smiled and turned to go, before adding,

"And breakfast was delicious, by the way. You really shouldn't be so modest."


End file.
